New Chances
by anything7goes
Summary: After trying to convince Ivy that they are meant to be together Rachel realizes that she's too late. Ivy has moved on and so should she. Are they both meant to be together? Will love find a way? Idk yet, so read and see.
1. Chapter 1

I kept telling myself that I just had to be more patient. Just wait a little bit longer for her to change her mind. She would see that we were meant to be together. But I couldn't wait any longer. After months of sitting around and hoping for her to see that my intentions were true, that I finally, after all that we had been through and my insistence that I "wasn't wired that way", was ready for us to be together. I know I waited too long, and that sometime she would move on, but I had no idea how much it would hurt. Ivy was finding happiness, falling in love again, and it wasn't with me. It was only a matter of time before she moved on to bigger and better things. I mean, who lives in a church of all places for the rest of their lives? People like Ivy don't. Ivy is beautiful, sexy, dangerous, and kind; those type of people live in glamorous condos in high buildings looking down at everyone who happens to live below them. People like that don't wait around for skinny, red headed witches forever. I don't even blame her, not really. But it was her rejection of me that led me to where I am now.

After spending weeks, laying around the church and soaking in my own pity I decided it was time to go out and try to move on. I couldn't stand having to sit another day watching Ivy get back from a date with that sated look on her face. It was almost sickening, thinking of her and Glen not only having sex, but sharing blood; and each time she walked in with that look, it broke my heart. The worst part is when she looks at me with so much pity it makes my insides hurt. She knows my feelings for her, hell she should after I spent the first month since our return from California courting her. She knows my feelings, but she doesn't trust me. She thinks I'll break her heart, and leave her more broken than she was before. Again, I don't blame her, not really. But I love her, I want her, I need her, and it's killing me.

So I put on my new calf length black leather boots with a 4-inch heel that I'd bought at the mall. The lady who sold them to me told me I looked hot in them ( I didn't even try to hide my blush as she said this) and that I should get them immediately. They were on sale so I thought, why not. With the new shoes, that made me look hot, the only thing left was a hot new outfit. So I went to a store I knew Ivy would approve of, but wasn't too expensive, and bought a new pair of black leather pants that both made my hips look good and would protect my skin in case there was trouble. As I was looking through the tops I found the perfect silk halter top. It was green, which made my eyes pop, and fit my torso like a glove.

When I got back to the church it was only 6pm, so I decided to go for a quick jog before taking my shower and getting ready. As my feet pounded the pavement with a rhythmic motion I let my mind wander to thought about tonight. What exactly was I looking for, what did I want? There were so many questions and decisions to make that the only reason I was able to keep thinking about it was due to the familiar strain running put on my muscles. This slight nostalgic pain helped me focus, and put my thoughts in perspective. I knew I wanted to try something new, anything to get Ivy out of my mind. But I didn't want to limit myself and put labels on everything, that's how I got into the situation I'm in with Ivy in the first place. So I decided that tonight, I would find somebody who attracted and compelled me, whether male or female, vampire or witch. Thinking of this a shot of adrenaline coursed through my veins. I had a feeling that after tonight, things would change. With that, I turned around and started heading back home.

The church was as silent as death. There were no sounds of wings brushing together or the tell tale chatter of quiet voices hiding above me. But I wasn't worried. I knew the pixies were in their stump hibernating for the oncoming winter. Soon they would relocate into the church and I'd get used to hearing them everyday, but not yet. Jenks wanted his kids to be strong, and claimed they could use a little cold. Ivy wasn't at home yet either. She and Jenks were off on another run, working together, while I stayed at home. It was always like this lately. They would go off on their next new adventure while I was stuck her waiting for them, how pathetic. Hopefully, after tonight that would change.

After I finished my shower I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 8 o'clock. My blood felt like it was on fire, and my stomach felt heavy. Anticipation began to hit me, and I wasn't even dressed yet. I went to my underwear drawer and pulled out a black lace bra and panty set that I'd picked specifically for tonight. As I slid on my panties and bra goose bumps erupted all over my arms and legs. I began to shiver lightly as I finished pulling up the straps of my bra. I had a bit of a struggle pulling up my pants, but it was well worth it. They were so tight it was sinful. The silk of my top felt like the gentlest caresses as I slid it over my torso. The green of my top made my eyes look so eerie and startling. To accent the look, I added some black eyeliner and mascara. I put on some socks then put on my boots. They were perfect. Loose on my toes so I had a little wiggle room, but tight at the top so they molded to my calves. All together, my outfit made me look elegant and soft. Usually I abhored how pale and washed out my skin looked, but not tonight. Tonight it looked just right, with my shoulders bared and my neck free for eyes and lips to wander. Although I loved the bared shoulders, I was realistic. It was nearly winter, and I was no fool. I looked through my closet and found a leather jacket that used to belong to Kisten. Just touching it made me think of him, but that was a good thing. It helped give me confidence tonight. I imagined Kisten with his fake accent appraising me, looking me up and down. I knew he would approve. With that, I was finally dressed. Now, with the addition of the waist length leather jacket, not only did I look elegant, but dangerous. It was sexy, exciting, and perfect for me.

I drove down to a place called Fang. I could feel and hear the thump of the music from outside so I knew this place must be popular. As I stepped inside I was hit with the smell sweat all around me. Disgusting, perfect. There was a huge dance floor in the center of the room, and on the left side a moderate sized bar. In the front of the room a dj stood with his equipment . The music playing sounded like a mix between techno and house, perfect music to dance to. I walked to the bar and took a seat near the middle. I asked the bar tender for two shots of vodka, a little liquid courage was just what I needed. When I got my drink I immediately took the shots one after the other, no hesitation. I stayed at the bar for about 10 until the shots started kicking in, then I made my way to the dance floor. I pushed my way through the crowd until I reached the middle, and then I began to move my body. Now, I don't usually dance. It's not because I don't like dancing, it's quite the opposite, but because I can't. But this, I could do. Just moving my body to the rhythm and feeling the beat pulsing through me, it was almost like sex. Just riding the beat, sometimes slow and soft, at other times fast and staccota. I was getting lost in the music, and it felt good. It felt so good that I almost didn't notice the hand that began creeping around my waist from behind me. For a second I thought about jumping away, but even this slight touch felt good. Everything felt so good. The music, the pelvis pushed against my butt, the hand gliding their way up my body. When I felt those hand reaching for my breast, I stopped them just below, and held them there with my own. I could feeling that the skin of the hand were soft, and that the fingers were skinny and long. The nails were long, but not too long. We continued grinding against each other for a little while longer until the curiosity became too much for me. I had to see this mystery person's face. I turned around and for a second I was afraid of what I would find. I don't know why, but a part of me feared that when I turned around this mystery person would be gone. The first thing I saw was brown hair. Not the typical dark brown, but a brown so light it looked like caramel. Next I noticed the tan skin that led way to red plump lips. Last, was her eyes. They were grey and so deep I was afraid I was drowning. She smiled and my attention once again went to her lips. When her pink tongue peeked out to lick her bottom lip I almost died. Her tongue was so red it almost looked odd. We didn't even talk to one another. We just stood there chest to chest and resumed rubbing against one another. Her breasts were so soft but firm against mine, and her nipples, oh god, her nipples were hard and stiff. I could hear her breath begin to come in pants as the beat speed up. By now we were practically humping one another, but it felt so good there was no room for shame. Her hand, the one with the long, skinny fingers slid up my arm until it cupped the back of my neck. I felt her fingers lightly play with the hair at the nape of my neck until they slid upwards and tugged at my hair. She stared into my eyes for a few seconds and then slowly her lips descended onto my own. I was a little hesitant at first. Although I was relieved that I was attracted to her( a part of me feared that the only woman I could feel attraction to was Ivy), I still didn't know if I was ready to go this far yet. But, tonight was about trying new things, and this was definitely new. The first touch of her lips felt soft but sure. As her lips melded to my own and began to move confidently against mine I couldn't hold back a moan. This person, this woman, made me feel wanted. She made me feel desired and powerful. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her tighter against me. I could feel the slight muscles in her back as her body tightened at my touch. The kiss became more intense as she sucked on my tongue that had traveled inside her mouth. I bit her bottom lip, then licked it to soothe the pain. She looked into my eyes again and smirked, giving me a glimpse of shiny, sharp teeth. My heart skipped a beat. I mentally ran over all the dangers associated with vampires and all of her instincts I had triggered. She must have heard this because her smirk widened. When she spoke I tightened my grip on her shoulders. She said, "Are you scared now, little lamb?", like it was the most casual question in the world. I was scared, so scared that this sexy woman made my heart beat faster not only out of fear, but out of desire.

"Well you should be", she continued, "But I won't bite. Not until you beg for it".

With that she grabbed my hips and ground our pelvises together. I choked out a moan at the friction her actions caused. She looked into my eyes again and I could sense the danger, but I knew she wouldn't harm me. This time I grabbed the back of her head and roughly began to kiss her. The kiss was all teeth and tongue( my teeth of course). She sucked my bottom lip as I forced my tongue between her lips and licked the top of her mouth. She shivered and abruptly broke the kiss. When I looked at her again I noticed her pupils were dilated, and she was breathing heavily.

"What's your name lamb?" she asked

"Rachel" I said in an out of breath voice. My voice sounded so breathy that I was almost embarrassed, but she smiled that smile that was more like a smirk so I knew she liked the effect she had on me.

"Well Rachel, I am Aria", she said in her rough, yet smooth voice. I could hear a faint accent, but I couldn't place where she was from.

"Nice name, I said, "where are you from"?

She smiled, a real one this time, and told me she was born in Marsala, a city on Sicily.

Aria led me back to the bar area and ordered us both drinks. She asked the bartender for 4 vodka shots and we did two more each. The conversation that flowed between us wasn't news worthy, but it felt good. It felt good to finally get out there and talk to someone who wasn't out to kill me, or knew my life's story. When the night came to an end we shared another hot, heart pounding kiss. I was surprised neither of us pushed for more. After we both had been so aggressive in our dancing, I admit, I expected something different for tonight. Something more along the lines of at her place, on her bed, drinking her coffee in the morning. But I wasn't disappointed. This just showed me that this wasn't going to be a one night stand. I wasn't in love, but maybe someday. Maybe like Ivy, I could move on and be happy too. We exchanged numbers with promises to call, and I walked back to my car. The drive back home was mostly silent, the silence broken only by the hum of the engine and the occasional sound of my tires going over a pothole.

When I got to the church it was 11 o'clock and Ivy was already home. I had left her a note on the fridge explaining that I would be out and not to worry, but I could tell she had waited up for me.

"How was your night", she said with an eerie look on her face.

"It was actually pretty good", I told her.

She kept looking from my eyes to my neck and back again. Finally when I couldn't take the awkward silence anymore I asked her what her problem was.

"Problem? There's no problem. I'm just wondering where and how long. Where did they bite you Rachel? I can smell the vampire pheromones all over you, and obviously it wasn't on the neck." She spat with venom in her voice.

"Woah, hold on there. What are you talking about? Nobody bit me" I answered incredulously " I only went out dancing and had a few drinks".

"Dancing with a vampire? Are you trying to get yourself killed Rachel? Is this all a game to?" She asked me as if I were a child she was chastising.

"No it's definitely not a game. I just wanted to have some fun for once. So I went out, and had some fun. While I was out, yeah I met somebody, and yeah that somebody happened to be a vampire. But not all vampires are bad Ivy. God! I shouldn't have to explain this to you! _You_, of all people should know this." I exclaimed.

She seemed to visibly deflate at this. For a few more moments more awkward silence followed as we stared in each others' eyes until she looked down and went back to clicking around on her computer. I was relieved when that was the end of the conversation. I didn't know how Ivy would react once she saw who it was. It wasn't Aria herself I was worried about, but the fact the she was a woman. A part of me wanted Ivy to be shocked or even jealous, but another part of me was worried about hurting Ivy. Either way, I was hoping the two wouldn't cross paths for a long, long time.


	2. Soon

Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with starting college soon which is taking up most of my time. Plus, I'm still thinking about how to end this next chapter. Seriously guys, I'm not the person who writes a lot. I'm the kid in class who'd yell out in outrage when the teacher announced we had to write more than 2 pages! But, I'll get it done. I have 8 pages so far and need to write about 2 more. Sorry again. Oh and thank you to everyone who's commented. It's been pushing me to write more.


	3. Chapter 3

The feel of soft hands gliding across my skin woke me from my nightmares. Ever since the nightmare of having my soul shredded occurred, I would wake up feeling trapped as my skin melted off inch by inch. But where as usual I'd just get up and drink a cup of coffee, today was different. In the space of my once empty bedroom, now stood a figure. I couldn't tell who it was; the darkness of 4AM concealed their identity from my meager eyesight.

"Ivy…?" I called, but there was no answer.

The figure moved closer and closer to my bed until I could make out the shape of the body. Female. My mind quickly went through the list of all the people it could be. My mother, but she's out of town, and definitely not tall enough. This female had some height to her, around 5" 10. Ivy, but I already tried that, obviously I was wrong. Skimmer, there's a possibility, but if it were her I'd probably be dead by now; and isn't she in jail?

On and on it went. Me thinking of all my enemies and past connections trying to figure who this mystery woman was, when finally it hit me.

"Aria" I called, this time more sure than before.

The figure finally stepped in to the small strip of light that peeked through my curtains from the street lamp outside.

The whiteness of her teeth was in stark contrast to the dark that surrounded her. But instead of look odd or weird, it made her look playful and dangerous. Her smirk widened when she fully stepped into the light and revealed herself to me.

I think my heart skipped a beat. No…I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating for a couple of seconds. There, in front of me, was Aria dressed in skin tight jeans and an ivory camisole.

I admit I was at a loss for words. I tried to think of something witty or intelligent to say but nothing came to mind. There were so many questions floating around my head that I knew were important to ask, but I couldn't seem to form the words.

While I was stuck in my own mental conversation she had moved closer to the bed. As I watched her finger tips glide up the slightly rough fabric of my comforter I had a moment of embarrassment.

Truthfully, my room was a mess. Socks thrown haphazardly on the floor (and none were a matching pair). Dirty clothes surrounded a laundry basket in the far right corner of my room. Spell books, some open and some closed, their dusty covers portraying the lack of use littered random pockets of space on my carpet.

I knew my face had turned a bright red, and before I could somehow excuse the mess to my unintended visitor I was distracted by the weight coming from my left.

Once again, while I was distracted Aria had taken this as permission to move. She was now seated next to me on my bed.

"…Hey", I said. I was so lame.

Again, no words in reply, just a smirk on her lips and that devilish look filled her grey eyes.

I watched as her fingers slowly traced a trail over the covers from my knee to my inner thigh and back again.

Slowly she repeated the motion, each time adding more pressure, until she was massaging my thigh. Each time she came to the spot just above my knee my muscles tightened until she retreated; and each time she reach the top of my inner thigh, right below where I was burning for her, my breath hitched.

She never looked away from my eyes either. The contact made it all the more intense, and intimate. I was getting lost in her gaze and her touch. I was so far gone that when she leaned forward and captured my lips with her own, I barely reacted.

It took me a few seconds to respond, my mind was still focused on the hand that was carving its' path up and down my thigh.

The feeling of teeth capturing my bottom lip is what prompted me into action. I ran my once idle hands up her back until they cupped the back of her neck, pushing her head harder against me.

There was this heat, coursing through my veins and setting me on fire. I wanted it so badly, I wanted to burn and never let it go. As Aria's fingers crept even closer to the source of my heat, so close that her fingertips brushed against my outer lips, my hips bucked and I moaned.

I pulled back from her lips panting hard. A part of me wanted to tell her it was too soon. That I wasn't that type of girl. But who was I kidding. From the moment we met at that club I knew there was undeniable chemistry between us that couldn't be ignored. There was also another part of me, the part that was still burning for her, that begged me to just let go and let Aria have me.

The thought of what Aria could do to me, how she would play my body and make me sing louder than I ever imagined caused my breathing to become shallow. As I sat there, almost panting, with Aria looking at me with an almost predatory look in her eyes I knew my inner sanity had already lost the battle.

What happened next, I'm not completely sure of. All I remember is the feel of Aria's skin as she laid her bare torso along my bra covered body. I don't know when we removed our shirts, or if Aria was even wearing a bra. But as her smooth skin glided up my body between my legs, I didn't care.

She kissed me again, this time slow and gentle where before it had been fast and hard. Her hands moved above my head and she leaned on them as she looked down at me.

I could feel her heart beating against mine as we stared at one another. I thought, yes, this is what I had been waiting for. This connection, the intimacy, this is what I needed.

Aria and I were so immersed in one another that even with Aria's superior senses, we didn't hear the front door open and close.

Aria leaned down and kissed me again just as my door was roughly pulled open.

"Ivy!"

My eyes darted open as I sat upright in bed. My heart was beating so fast it took me a few minutes to calm it down.

"Shit".

That last dream was only one in many that I'd had over the last week. All of them began almost the same: Aria finding me in some weird place that she shouldn't even know about, like the church or my mom's house. Then, they'd all end the same, with Ivy finding us in compromising positions.

Where all the other times I would wake up alone in the church with no one to hear my yells, today Ivy was home.

I knew she had heard me. How couldn't she have? I bet half the block heard me. I half expected her to ignore it, pretend it never happened like she used to before. But, I wasn't so lucky. Ever since I admitted to Ivy how I felt about her she always had to talk things out. She always wanted to analyze my feelings, meanwhile I'm still alone and she goes back to Glen.

I heard a knock on my door and mentally sighed, here goes nothing.

Ivy walked in wearing a dark grey v-neck sweater that reached past her waist and black leggings. I couldn't decipher the look on her face, but if I had to guess I'd say it was a cross between sympathy and amusement.

See, sometimes I just didn't get Ivy. One minute she'd be so calm and aloof, then the next she'd blow me away with the depth of her emotions. At times I swear this is all some sort of retribution, or payback. She likes seeing me pine for her and mourn the loss of the relationship we could have had. Other times she looks as if she wants to give in. Take back all those months of constant rejection she put me through and tell me it was all some sort of test.

But she doesn't. She's still with Glen, and I still don't have Ivy. I guess it's only fair.

We sat there staring at one another for a little while. I felt at a disadvantage though, sitting in my bed in only a tank top and shorts while she stood, dressed for the day near my door.

"Dear heart…" she began. There it was again. Every time we had these sorts of conversations she always started off by saying "dear heart". It's as if I were a child she was chastising, and she wanted to lessen the blow by showing me she still loved me.

"I know you're going through a tough time, and I'm flattered, but I think you need to talk to someone. When I was having trouble with my feelings for you, I know talking to Skimmer really helped me." She continued

Talking with Skimmer, yeah right. More like having sex with Skimmer and sharing blood with Skimmer. Ivy never talked things out, until she started dating him. Glen.

"Look, Ivy, I'm fine. I'm doing much better now; I'm exercising again and going out. I even….wait, what do you mean you're flattered?" I questioned her, sounding suspicious.

Ivy looked a little taken aback when I mentioned I was going out again. "Well, it's only natural for one to sex dreams Rachel. Like I said I'm…"

I didn't listen to the rest of what she said. I was still stuck on her assumption that I'd had a sex dream, or that it was even about her!

Well…I guess that makes a little bit of sense. From the smells coming from my room I knew she could tell my dreams weren't exactly rated PG. I also did call her name…still. That doesn't give her the right to make such accusations. The audacity of that woman!

"Umm…Ivy, I know where you might have gotten that idea, but my dream wasn't about you".

After I said this, her smile became more predatory.

"Really? So you just randomly called out my name", she drawled. "Or, ohh… I get it, kinky Rachel. Tell me, were he and I both servicing you? I bet we were. Did you scream for him too, or only me?" She finished with a self-satisfied smirk.

I couldn't believe this. Not only does she think I had a sex dream about her, but apparently I'm in to threesomes too!

"Really, Ivy? Look I'm telling you the truth, I wasn't dreaming about you or a threesome. Okay? So let's just drop it," I said with exasperation.

Ivy wore a coy smile on her face and replied, "Okay", before she walked away.

The rest of my morning routine went by awkwardly. I got up, drank some coffee that was left for me, and took a shower. Wednesdays were usually a slow day for our runner firm, but it was especially slow since I hadn't been getting many jobs. Seriously, I hadn't been getting any jobs at all.

Ivy sat at her computer clicking away at whatever it is she does, while the silence slowly gnawed away my sanity.

_Click, click, click, click. _

"Ivy!" I said a little louder than usual.

In an attempt to get passed the awkwardness of the situation we were in, I started asking her mundane questions about how work was going, how Erika was doing, just simple small talk. But one thing I didn't ask about was Glen. I never asked about him; I wonder if she noticed?

The rest of our time together went by in a similar fashion. Although we traded places (sometimes I would ask the questions, other times she would), I still couldn't seem to break the aura of awkwardness that lingered. When we finally decided to just part ways I felt sort of at a loss; I had nothing else to do today.

Thoughts of my lack of new clients soon drifted into memories of my failed courtship of Ivy. All these thoughts kept pounding through my head until I was left in the same mindset I had before I went to the club. The club where I met Aria. Aria…

A jolt of adrenaline shocked my system into over-drive. God, just thinking about that woman gets me going, and I'd only seen her once. I knew that if I ever saw her again she would become my addiction.

A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry for the long wait. My major is a lot more work than I expected, but I still love it. Thank you everyone for reading the story, and I hope you enjoy it. I was thinking about changing the story's rating to M, but I really don't know how to write sex scenes( and what's a good story without some good sex scenes?) Haha I'm just kidding, maybe...


End file.
